


Texts

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Anybody who saw the text messages that Jack sent David would think they knew why Jack was flunking out of senior English Seminar.





	Texts

David leaned over to pick up his phone, as it beeped with what had to be the twelfth or so text from Jack that morning. Jack’s college had finals a week earlier than David’s did, and it was really important that Jack passed the one in his English class. 

Anybody who had seen the things that Jack texted David would have thought they knew very well why Jack’s current average grade in his senior literary seminar was a 58.5. The message that Jack had just sent David, for example, read: “stp txting mee ur distractin me i hav shit 2 do ok by”. David was pretty sure if they’d met over an online chat room or something he would have dismissed Jack out of hand, and he’d have been wrong for doing so. Jack was smart, and eloquent when he wanted to be, and he was sure as hell capable of forming a correct sentence and understanding anything his teachers threw his way in terms of reading. He just didn’t. He was busy. He had a lot on his plate. He thought not spelling out the word “you” was cool and edgy, because secretly he was every bit as much of a dork as David himself was. 

“You’re the one who keeps distracting me,” David typed back.

“no ur distracting me”

David shook his head, biting back a smile, even though Jack wasn’t there to see it. 

“I’m putting my phone down now,” David typed out. “I have to take a shower anyway. So there.” 

True to his word, David did put his phone down, and by some act of extreme willpower, didn’t pick it back up when it beeped while he was getting his clothes and towel gathered up. 

When he returned to his dorm, half an hour later, and cleaner than when he left it, he saw that he had three missed messages from Jack. 

“A shower???” the first one read.

“thats distracting” said the second. 

“im distracted :-C” whined the third. 

David found himself blushing, without quite understanding why. Jack imagining him without clothes on was a good thing, and very much a part of his life plan. 

“My powers of distraction are strong,” David texted back, not able to stop himself from smiling now. It had something to do with being in love, he guessed


End file.
